1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in surgical techniques involving the human anatomy and, more particulary, to an improved instrument for performing a vasectomy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a normal surgical procedure performing a vasectomy to sever the vas deferens located in the scrotum. This surgical procedure generally requires a local anesthetic and incapacitates the patient for at least several hours until the effects of the anesthesia have worn off. Moreover, such a surgical technique requires one or more incisions which require a healing period and cause discomfort to the patient during the healing period. Because of these various drawbacks relating to conventional techniques for performing vasectomies, a need has arisen for an improved method and device for performing a vasectomy so that the vasectomy can be effected in a relatively short time with substantially no discomfort to the patient and without incapacitating the patient.
Prior patents relating to various instruments containing clamps and the like for surgical operations include the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 2,384,697 3,503,298 3,378,010 3,716,056 3,492,994 4,200,088 3,503,396 4,213,460 3,503,397 ______________________________________